


Charles Had A Little Bunty

by amethystbrooke



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, This is Mongie's fault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystbrooke/pseuds/amethystbrooke
Summary: Charles favorite Lamb undergoes a magical transformation that will change both of them forever.
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Charles Had A Little Bunty

**Author's Note:**

> This is Mongie's fault, okay? She brought up the idea of Anthropromorphic Sheep Sam like months ago and it has been stuck in my brain.

Once upon a time in the mystical far off (Well, not very far off) land of Wales there lived a Farmer named Charles Jones. Many sheep lived on his farm but one lamb in particular was very special to him.  
He called her Bunty. She was the smallest of his adult sheep and had come from another farm. When she first arrived, she had been very ill and Charles had spent so much time nursing her back to health. Luckily he had the help of his Grandparents and his Mam to cover other responsibilities on the farm while he took care of the runt. After that the little lamb followed him almost everywhere now.  
He didn’t mind, she never got in the way with his work and it was nice having someone to chat to during the day, sometimes the little lamb would even bleat at him in response. It sounded silly but it felt like she was actually agreeing or disagreeing with him sometimes. 

“What do you think, Bunty? You think Mam will mind if we take some of the flowers from the garden?”

“Maaaaa--” The lamb peeped, peeking around Charles’ shoulder.

“I think it’ll be nice to put some flowers in the living room too. Brighten the place up a bit." He said as he clipped a few Sunflowers from their stems. He set them in a basket and brought them inside the house.  
Bounty followed him though she stayed near the backdoor entry, watching out he got a glass vase out of the cabinet and filled it with some water before arranging the sun flowers in a vase. 

The lamb heard approaching footsteps and turned to see a stunning woman with long pink hair approaching. Monica. She was a frequent guest of the farm, known around town for her healing talent. She gave the lamb a smile as she passed.  
"Good morning, Charles." She said as she knocked on the back door.  
"Ah, Monica, good morning! Thank you for stopping by." He said, setting the vase aside and cleaning some water off the counter. 

"I have those salves your Taid requested, they should help with minor body aches and pain." The woman said, reaching into her bag and setting them on the counter. "And I bought some of my homemade lipstick for your Mam to try." She said, putting lipstick tube on the counter. 

"I'm sure they'll be pleased. Let me go grab my wallet." Charles said, walking into the living room. 

Monica knelt down and gave the lamb some pets.  
"Always good to see you, 'Bunty'. I see you're still following the Farmer around like a lovesick puppy." She bummed as those big brown eyes looked up at her.  
"You've got it bad...all you need is a chance." Monica stood up and reached over, pulling one of the sunflowers out of the vase. She pulled another salve out of her bag and pulled petals off the sunflower, mixing it into the salve. She took a large goop of the salve onto her fingers and traced patterns along Bunty's wool. When she heard Charles returning she stood up, ticking the sunflower and the salve she had been using back in her bag. 

"Sorry that took so long, it was the weirdest thing. I always keep my wallet on my nightstand but I found it in one of my boots in the closet." He chuckled, handing her some money. 

"That is weird." Monica agreed, taking the money from him. "Well, call me if anything comes up or your family has any questions." She said, taking her leave. 

"Well, little lamb, are you ready to get sheared?" Charles asked, setting the sunflowers in the middle of the kitchen table. 

"Mmaaaaahhh!" She responded. Charles chuckled and walked over, patting her on her head. 

"Then let's go." He said. They walked together to the barn where the sheep dogs had already rounded up the other sheep. Charles closed the corral and took out his tools to begin shearing.

It took almost 2 hours but he finished shearing all the sheep save one; Bunty.  
"Okay, Mam. It's time to get that wool off you for the summer." He said, the lamb patiently letting him man handle her as she sheared her wool off. 

He shaved off the last bit of wool and gave her a pat. 

"There we are, Bunty. Having all that off has to feel much better." He said. He gathered his tools and walked over to his work bench to clean and put them up. 

"You know, Bunty, I think I have a good surprise for Taid's birthday coming up. 

"What is it?"

"Well, it's this book--" He froze realizing he had heard an unfamiliar female voice. He turned around and dropped his clippers.

Sitting on the barn floor was a girl with brown hair, big brown eyes and she was--

"Oh fy nuw!"

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is short I know but the next will be longer.


End file.
